What Have We Done Now?
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: Me and seven of my friends have decided to kidnapp all of the Twilight characters and force them to sing! Oh, this should be fun... Rated T for some song choices coming later on! Watch as we make fun of EVERYONE! All canon couples, What else?
1. Let's Get It Started!

_Yeah, I borrowed- WITH PERMISSION - this idea from an author known as __The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM. Her story's called Doughnut's Done It Again. I just borrowed the idea and transferred it to fit my insane ideas._

_Disclaimer: Me no be owning Twilight._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"EDWARD! BELLA!" Alice's voice rang up the stairs, efficiently cutting off our moment.

"What?" I called, aggravated.

"Come down here!" Alice replied. Edward helped me off of the couch and we headed down the stairs. As I reached the stairs, I tripped, and just before I hit the ground…

[POOF

…I was sitting in a chair next to Edward in a giant auditorium. Looking around, I saw my friends from school, the rest of the Cullens, and the Quiluete pack. Looking at the stage, I saw three girls sitting off to the side next to a giant speaker set.

"Umm… Hi?" I said, wondering who these people were.

"Where are we?" Alice asked, looking around.

The three girls looked at each other, then the brunette stood up.

"Hi. You're in an auditorium. We just kidnapped you from your universe and brought you here to sing karaoke! Won't that be fun?" Everyone just stared at her like she was insane.

"You…kidnapped up…from our…universe?" Mike said, looking confused.

"…Do we have to prove it?" The brunette asked.

"Um… Yes…What was your name, again?" Emmett asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Layla. The orange-redhead is Ginevra, and the blonde is Krissi. Now, if you'll give me a minute to find it, I have proof…" The brunette, now known as Layla, turned around and marched behind a curtain. The Cullens grouped together to talk about this new development.

"Does anyone here believe her?" Edward asked incredulously.

The entire group of vampires, and one human, shook their heads in disbelief.

Suddenly, Layla bounded back on stage.

"Found them!" She exclaimed, holding up three large books. One of them had an apple, the second a red flower, and the third a torn ribbon.

Jacob stared at the book. "You think… that we're… _book characters_??" He shouted.

Layla huffed. "I don't think. I have proof. Do I need to show you?" The entire gym nodded their heads yes.

"Fine," she sighed. "One passage from each, then." She then opened the book with the apple on the cover. A closer look showed that the book was titled Twilight.

"This is the beginning of chapter 13, called 'Confessions'," She announced, then started into the chapter with feeling. She read to the point where Edward compared Bella to heroin, editing out any mentions of him being a vampire, and then closed the first book. "Do you believe me yet?"

Everyone was in shock, but they wanted to know what else this crazy girl knew about them. Alice then noticed her shirt, which said 'The Phantom of the Opera is there…Inside my mind." in white lettering, with a white mask on it, against a black background. '_Interesting choice, for a teenager…'_ She thought demurely, smiling slightly.

Layla threw Twilight back at her friends, and picked up the book with the flower on the cover. This one's title was New Moon.

Layla sniffed quietly as she stared at the cover. "This one always makes me cry…" She murmured to herself, forgetting about the Cullen's vampire hearing.

"Why does the book make you cry?" Jasper inquired. Layla looked up, crying slightly.

"You'll see…" She then read the break-up scene, again editing out any mentions of vampires. Edward visibly flinched, and Bella pressed her face into his shirt. Layla was crying by the time she was finished.

"And that's that…" She sniffed, before calming slightly. "Oh, and Edward?" Edward looked up, surprised, only to get pegged in the face with said book. "Never tick off a girl who can play softball in the outfield!" Layla exclaimed proudly. _(Yeah, I have mood swings like that all the time. I'll be laughing like crazy one second, and bawling my eyes out the next.)_

"Now, should I mortally embarrass Bella for the third book? Or Edward?" In the end, no one knew what I was talking about. "I'll do both! Eclipse is my favorite, anyways." She then opened the book with the torn ribbon on it. Layla then read the section with Edward and Bella in his room right before the fight, deleting all mentions of vampires. Bella turned thirty shades of red. She then read the end scene in the meadow, again editing out all the vampire stuff.. Now it was Edward's turn to stutter. Everyone else was just trying to stay sitting on their chairs, they were laughing so hard.

"Okay, now, do you all believe me?" The entire auditorium nodded. "Okay! Let's go! I've got a few songs ready, so ready? Oh, and," She dropped her voice so low, that only the vampires in the room could hear her. "'I'll try not to let it slip that you guys are vampires…" The Cullens immediately jumped. How did she know?

"Hmm… now, who to make sing a song first?" Layla asked, her eyes scanning the auditorium.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Okay, there's the first chapter! This is basically my crackfic to cure writers block. Anyways, it's up to you guys to help me pick who is first! Here are my current options:_

_Edward singing Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, about Bella._

_Edward singing Music of the Night, just 'cause._

_Rosalie and Bella singing What Is This Feeling? From Wicked. If you know that song, you understand why I picked that song… -shifty eyes-_

_Bella singing 8__th__ World Wonder, about Edward._

_Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella singing Girl's Night Out._

_Mike singing Just The Girl, about Bella. This one will include Edward's reaction… DOGFIGHT!_

_Edward and Bella singing You Are The Music In Me._

_So just tell me in a review, and I'll get on that! Also, suggest singers and songs to me, and if I like it, I'll write it! R and R, for review are music to the author's soul!!!_


	2. What Is This Feeling?

**Disclaimer: Me no be owning Twilight. –pouts- ONE DAY, I WILL OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!! AND AFTER THAT… WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Suddenly, another brown haired girl with glassed barged in the back door

"Sorry I'm late, Layla! The volleyball game ran over!" A closer look shows that the girl is wearing a volleyball uniform, and didn't even have time to take off her knee guards.

"Oh, no problem, River. We were just going to get started! Bella and Rosalie, come on down!"

Bella looked up, startled, from her hands, which were folded in her lap.

Rosalie just looked bored.

Layla threw them two scripts with the lyrics on them. Rosalie caught is flawlessly and started up the stairs to the stage. Edward caught Bella's copy before it could hit her in the head.

"Thanks," Bella breathed.

"No problem" Edward replied. Bella shakily stood up and went to stand by Rosalie.

"Ready?" Layla asked. She went over to the speakers and pressed play. Rosalie immediately sighed, but sang.

(**Bold – Rosalie**; _Italics- Bella_; Underline – Background; _**Bold/Italics- Rosalie and Bella**_; _**Bold/Italics/Underline- Everyone**_; '(name/word)'- Changed name/lyric)

**(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:**  
_(spoken) My dear Father:_  
_**  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:**_

_But of course, I'll care for Nessa:  
_  
**But of course, I'll rise above it:**

_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:  
**_  
**Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:**

_Blonde._

Edward snickered, as did the rest of the family. This really described Rosalie.

**What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?  
**  
_I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;_

**My pulse is rushing;**

_My head is reeling;_

**My face is flushing;**  
_**  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
**_  
**For your face;**  
_  
Your voice;_

**Your clothing;**

_**Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!  
**_  
Dear 'Rosalie', you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But 'Rosalie', you're a martyr!

**Well; these things are sent to try us!**

Poor 'Rosalie', forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;  
  
_**What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh  
**_  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!  
  
_**Loathing!**_

Loathing

_**There's a strange exhilaration**_

Loathing

_**In such total detestation**_

Loathing

_**It's so pure, so strong  
**_  
So strong!

_**Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...**_

Loathing...

_**Loathing  
For forever**_...

Loathing...

_**Loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you **_

  
_**loathing you  
My whole Life long!**_

Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
  
_Boo!_  
**  
AH!**

Rosalie walked off stage. Layla was grinning, proud with her work. River came up behind her.

"Hey, Layla!" Rive shouted. Layla understood. They then broke out in an edited version of the song.

"Bloating! Unadulterated bloating!"

Everyone just stared. Krissi and Ari sighed.

"They have too many inside jokes. Comes from being two of the only three girls stuck in English while we're in Math, and Math while we're in English. They have some weird jokes, those two. The waffles, for example." Ari said.

Layla and River smiled identical grins.

(**Bold-River**; _Italics-Layla_; _**Bold/Italics-Both**_)

**Do you like waffles?**

_Yeah, we like waffles!_

**Do you like pancakes?**

_Yeah, we like pancakes!_

**Do you like French toast?**

_Yeah, we like French toast!_

_**Do, do, do, do, can't wait to get a mouthful!**_

And with that, this first episode of craziness shall end.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Again, time to vote! Here are your new options!_

_Edward singing Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, about Bella._

_Edward singing Music of the Night, just 'cause._

_Jacob singing Winner At A Losing Game about Bella. Edward's reaction included. Thank you to_ _WolfGirlSingerChic__ for the idea!_

_Bella singing 8__th__ World Wonder, about Edward._

_Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella singing Girl's Night Out._

_Mike singing Just The Girl, about Bella. Again, Edward's reaction… DOGFIGHT!_

_Edward and Bella singing You Are the Music in Me._

_If you can tell me which two songs I used up there, You can suggest the next option! Thank you and goodnight! Oh, and those two inside jokes really did happen between us. We are a weird pair, that's for sure._


	3. You Can't Stop The Beat!

**I don't own this song or Twilight. I do own Layla (she's me) and the dialogue for the other girls, although they are all my best friends. Here you go, River! And girls, you know who this is dedicated to! Note: here is where the lyrics go to a T, although I don't think the word is all that bad, but I'm being safe.**

Layla hopped up from where she was sitting with River "OMG, KAT!!"

Her friend Kat had just walked in through the back door. "Am I late?"

"Nope," Layla responded. "You're just on time. I've gone off track for today, but I HAD to! This is a dedication to one of my best friends. Hope you like it! Ok, all the Cullens, and Bella, come on down!" The Cullens and Bella trudged onstage.

"Ready?" Layla called.

"No, but let's get it over with anyway," Edward replied. Layla threw eight scripts at each of them. Again, Edward caught Bella's and handed it to her.

"Carlisle and Esme can do backup," Layla announced, and then headed back to her stereo and pressed play.

**Alice:**  
You cant stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still

Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way

**Alice and Jasper:**  
Cause you can't stop the beat!

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why

And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

**Bella:**  
You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea

**Edward:**  
You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be

**Bell:**  
And if they try to stop us, 'Edward',  
I'll call the N-double-A-C-P!  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way

**Bella and Edward:**  
Cause you can't stop the beat!

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
What I'm dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you cant stop the beat!

**Emmett:**  
You can't stop my happiness  
Cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
When I see a Christmas ham  
So if you don't like the way I look  
Well, I just don't give a damn!

**Everyone:**  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way

'Cause you can't stop the beat!

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today

Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

**Rosalie:**  
Oh oh oh  
You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
And it's never coming back

**Everyone:**  
'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day

**Rosalie:**  
And it don't know white from black

**Everyone:**  
Yeah!

'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop this paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah

Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done  
But we're gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun  
For today! Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!

River, Layla, Kat, Krissi, and Ari were smiling like idiots. The Cullens were glaring at them, and everyone else just sat there.

"Oh, Kat!" River called. Layla started grinning like an idiot, and Kat joined them.

"Yeah?' Kat asked.

"Ligers and tigons and fish, WHAT NOW!" The three chorused. Krissi and Ari just shook their heads.

"It's the Pre-Algebra three," Ari explained to the rest of the group. "Just ignore them."

Everyone nodded vigorously.

**So sorry I didn't do what I had promised! This was a dedication to one of my BFF's who loves Hairspray! I'll get right on what I had said I'd do. **

**Review!**


	4. It Takes Two

_AN: I know! I'll get to what I promised I'd do…eventually! I'm just having too much fun with random songs! And, I'm on a Hairspray kick…_

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stepehenie Meyer? Hairspray isn't mine either- but I do own a can of it! –holds up can of hairspray-**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Layla hopped up. "Ok! Next up, I need Emmett, Jasper, and Edward! Oh, and I should have a few people joining us later."

The guys frowned, but stood up and headed on stage.

"Crap. No more people, please!" Bella sent up a quiet prayer.

Layla threw them their scripts, and went to sit by the sound system. 

"Ok… go!"

_Guys:  
Îîí, îîí, îîí, îîí, îîí  
Îîí, îîí, îîí, îîí  
It takes two  
Îîí, îîí, îîí, îîí, îîí, îîí _

_Doo doo, wop!_

_Jasper:  
They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by your side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide _

_Guys:_

_That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
Doo doo - wop!_

Emmett:  
A king ain't a king  
Without the pow'r behind the throne  


_A prince is a pauper. Babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,_

Guys:  
I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two

Edward and Jasper:  
Don't you know?

Edward:  
Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her dick

They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite musketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things 1 long to hear  
So come closer baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear  


_Emmett and Jasper: (whisper)_

_Yeah!  
_

_Edward:  
That you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
I'll be the groom  
_

_If you'll be my bride  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
Guys:  
I'm your girl (you're my girl)  
You're my boy (I'm your boy)  
You're my pride  
I'm your joy  
I'm the sand  
You're the tide  
Be the groom  
I'll be your bride (be my bride)_

It takes two...  
It takes two...

Edward:  
It takes two, baby

Emmett and Jasper:  
It takes two

Guys:  
...Two - oo - îîn!

There was a quiet clapping from the back of the auditorium.

"Katelyn!" Layla screeched, sprinting toward the back and tackling her friend, Kat and River following suit.

"Ack! Hi, guys!" Katelyn choked out.

"Holaz!" Layla, River, and Kat chorused back.

"They are one odd group…" Alice mused.

"Tell me about it," replied the Cullens and Bella.


	5. La Via Boheme!

_**Warning! **This song, being from RENT, may contain things inappropriate for some young children. The song is La Vie Boheme if that tells you anything. I've warned you!_

_I don't own RENT or Twilight._

_As usual, 'this' signals a changed lyric._

_Here's the link to the song on youtube: __www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v(equals sign)czJHTEeEJmU_

* * *

"Okay!" Layla announced, "Next up you will be singing-"

The door suddenly burst open, and in ran a girl with dirty blonde hair and remarkably bright blue eyes.

"Am I late for the song?" She panted, out of breath.

"Not in the least, Tempy!" Layla replied, patting her friend on the back as she bent over, gasping for breath. "Okay, I need Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Mike, Jacob, and Charlie!" The group trudged onstage, each grabbing a script off of the pile by the stairs.

"We're doing RENT?!" Bella screeched. "I've seen that movie! There's no way in HECK I'm going to be singing anything out of RENT!!" Everyone else, having never seen the movie, was confused.

"Yes, you will be singing, and you will be singing Mimi's part, and you will like it!" Layla replied. Bella paled, then blushed.

The others blanched. Oh, they were in trouble, weren't they?

"Okay, and… go!" Layla announced.

Emmett:  
Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes.

Carlisle and Jasper:  
Dies irae - dies illa,  
Kyrie eleison  
Yitgadal v'yitkadash

Emmett:  
Here she lies, no one knew her worth  
The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we  
Celebrate the birth  
In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -  
La vie Boheme…

All:  
La vie Boheme!  
La vie Boheme!  
La vie Boheme!  
La vie Boheme!

Emmett:  
To days of inspiration  
Playing hookey, making  
Something out of nothing  
The need to express  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old Mom and Dad

To riding your bike,  
Midday past the three-piece suits  
To fruits - to no absolutes-  
To Absolute - to choice-  
To the Village Voice-  
To any passing fad  
To being an us for once ... instead of a them!!

All:  
La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme!

Charlie:  
Ahem.

Rosalie:  
Hey Mister - she's my sister.

Mike:  
So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls.

Edward:  
Eww…

Jasper:  
It tastes the same!

Bella:  
If you close your eyes!

Mike:  
And thirteen orders of fries  
Is that it here?

All:  
Wine and beer!

Bella and Alice:  
To hand-crafted beers  
Made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo  
To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou-

Rosalie and Emmett:  
Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, vacation-

Jasper:  
Mucho masturbation.

Rosalie and Emmett:  
Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new-

Emmett:  
To Sontag-

Alice:  
To Sondheim-

Esme, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice:  
To anything taboo.

Emmett and Edward:  
Ginsberg, Dylan Cunnigham and Cage-

Emmett:  
Lenny Bruse-

Edward:  
Langston Hughes-

Rosalie:  
To the stage-

All:  
To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too.

Jasper and Bella:  
Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
To blow off Auntie Em!

All:  
La vie Boheme!

Charlie:  
Sisters?

Rosalie and Alice:  
We're close.

Emmett and Jasper:  
Brothers!

Jasper, Bella, and Alice:  
Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman  
German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein  
Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa  
Carmina Burana-

All:  
To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy  
Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
To no shame - never playing the Fame Game-

Emmett:  
To marijuana-

All:  
To sodomy, it's between God and me  
To S & M-

Jacob:  
Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter!

All:  
La vie Boheme!

Emmett:  
In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner ... 'Rosalie', just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will perform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello - which she ain't never studied.

Jasper:  
And 'Emmett' will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on the high holy days.

Edward:  
And 'Bella', clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred.

Jasper:  
And 'Edward' will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song. That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz!"

Emmett:  
'Alice' will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub.

Alice:  
And 'Emmett' will recount his exploits as anarchist - including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words:

All:  
"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS!"

Bella:  
Excuse me - did I do something wrong?  
I get invited - then ignored all night long

Edward  
I've been trying - I'm not lying  
No one's perfect. I've got baggage

Bella:  
Life's too short, babe, time is flying  
I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine

Edward:  
I should tell you-

Bella:  
I got baggage too

Edward:  
I should tell you-

Edward and Bella:  
Baggage-

All:  
Wine and beer!

Everyone glared at Layla and her friends as the song ended.

"What the HECK was I a waitor?!" Mike screamed.

"I don't even know WHO I was!" Jacob complained

Layla and Tempy were just smiling at each other.

"Hah, I loved it," Layla commented. She then stared at Bella until she broke down and asked.

"What?" Bella asked, annoyed.

"Just waiting for that lawn chair-handcuff dance. I'm sure Edward would enjoy it."

Bella had never turned redder.


	6. Lunch Break, Anyone?

_Disclaimer: My name is Layla, not Stephenie._

_Disclaimers at the bottom because putting it up here would spoil this chapter._

_WARNING: This is more of a fun filler chapter than a karaoke chapter because the characters aren't singing. We DO have another girl joining us though! –everyone leaves- No! Wait! COME BAAAAAAAAAACK!! –falls to knees dramatically-_

_**-stupid fanfiction line breaks won't work so I'll improvise...-**_

Layla sighed as she stood on stage. "Food's here everyone. Follow me." She walked behind the curtain on the stage. Everyone followed warily. Behind the curtain there was a room that looked similar to a cafeteria only there was a radio on the side connected to a surround sound system and a computer in the corner.

Everyone immediately grabbed some pizza from the couple dozen huge boxes that were innocently resting on a table and sat down… except for the vampires.

Layla noticed this and turned back. "I know you guys are 'vegetarians'. There's a special meal for you all outside." The Cullens looked at each other, startled. This girl knew too much. This didn't show on their faces and the quietly glided outside to enjoy their meal.

Layla, having eaten a salad a couple of hours ago, threw a box of pizza at her friends and sat in front of the computer.

-One Hour Later-

Everyone was full and content, and the Cullens were sitting in a corner, Bella on Edward's lap, their eyes a light gold.

Layla was completely spaced out, singing quietly to herself in Japanese reading a fanfic in her corner.

River and Ginevra were reading over her shoulder, occasionally bursting out laughing at something.

Tempy, Krissy, Kat, and Katelyn were playing "Would You Rather" in a circle on the floor when suddenly….

_AURORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai_ _yo!_

Layla jumped from her seat and ran over to the corner where a pile of purses and volleyball equipment was innocently sitting. She dove for an over-the-shoulder black purse with royal blue polka dots and started flinging things behind her as the song repeated.

"I.D…. keys… MP3 player… makeup… compact… wallet… pens… WHERE IS MY PHONE?!" She screamed, digging through her purse at a speed that almost rivaled a vampire's. She finally shouted "YES!" and pulled out a KRZR with a beat up pink cover that had a red ribbon tied to it. She tore it open and screeched "OME HI KRISI!!" into the receiver. Everyone stared at the suddenly hyper girl.

'OM-FLIPPIDY-DIPPIDY-E!! YES YOU CAN COME OVER YOU RTRT!! HURRY, HURRY, HURRY!!" AND DON'T FORGET THE BROOM!! AND YOUR ZUNE!!" She shouted before closing her phone. She turned around and noticed everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "I haven't seen Krisi in forever."

Everyone just rolled their eyes and went back to their business and she skipped back to the computer.

-20 minutes later-

There was a banging on the door and a shouting from behind it.

"BELLABONG, LET ME IN!!"

"OMC IT'S MY ASAWBFFLBWASH!!" Layla screeched, racing for the door. She quickly punched in a twenty number password, scanned her eye and her fingerprint, rattled off a sentence in Japanese, sang the choruses to Kibou no Kaneoto, Ever Blue, and Beautiful Wish, and recited a paragraph from Breaking Dawn before finally flinging the door open and tackle-hugging the Chinese girl behind the door.

The two girls rolled down the hill as the momentum from Layla's glomp carried them.

"Did you remember the items??" Layla demanded after they had rolled to a stop. Krisi rolled her eyes and pulled out a giant broom and an MP3 player.

"Good. Now let's get inside!" The two girls sprinted up the hill, Krisi's jacket flying behind her, as they raced through the door. Layla slammed the door closed and repeated the entire process in reverse before spinning around and announcing "KRISI'S HERE!!"

River, Ginevra, Tempy, Kat, Katelyn, and Krissy flew at her and there was suddenly a girl dogpile on the floor.

Everyone stared incredulously.

"OMB KRISI!! I CAN RECITE THE TRAILER NOW FINALLY!!" Layla screeched suddenly. Krisi squealed.

"LET'S WATCH IT!!"

All the girls dove for the computer and Layla ended up in the computer chair with everyone gathered around. Nobody paid any attention until…

Suddenly a chorus of voices came from the computer.

"I know what you are…. You're impossibly fast… and strong." There was a crash from the speakers. "Your skin is pale white and… ice cold." Everyone looked over as the voices dropped in pitch to mimic a guy's voice. "Are you afraid?" Then their voices regained their normal pitch. "I'm only afraid of losing you." Their voices dropped again. "I'm not the most dangerous thing out there." There was a musical interlude from the speakers and then suddenly their voices became gruffer. "A security guard at Fisher Mill got killed by some kind of animal." Then their voices became normal again. "…An animal?" Suddenly Krissy squealed "Here comes the best part!!" They looked at the screen and then suddenly they all took in a deep breath in time with each other. They all exhaled in a sigh at the exact same time. Then the talking commenced. "You brought a snack." Their voices then took on a panicked edge. "So what, now he's coming after me??" Their voices changed yet again. "He's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal." Then changed back to the original male voice. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again." The without a pause, they continued. "The hunt is his obsession! HE'LL NEVER STOP!" Then their voices changed one last time. "TELL HIM TO AVENGE YOU!" A grunt came from the speakers, followed by a crash. Then the squealing started.

"OH MY GOD I CANNOT WAIT!! OME OME OME OME OME OME OME OME!!' Krisi squealed. Layla grabbed her hands and they jumped up and down together,

"DECEMER 12TH!! OME, OMB, OMJ, OMA, OME, OMC, OME, OMR, AND ANYBODY ELSE I FORGOT!! TWILIGHT THE MOVIE IS BARELY 4 MONTHS AWAY!!"

Everyone who wasn't currently freaking out over the trailer blanched. They were going to become a movie?

Layla suddenly ran out of the room and came back worth about twelve gallons of ice-cream.

"Ice-cream anyone?" She smiled gently and innocently.

Everyone stared at her incredulously.

_**-Yay for evil not-working line breaks!-**_

_Ok, now for disclaimers…_

_I don't own Aurora no Kaze ni Notte, Kibou no Kaneoto, Ever Blue, or Beautiful Wish, they're from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch._

_Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn are Stephenie Meyer's._

_Motorola owns KRZRs_

_I don't own Zune, although I don't know who does._

_The second Twilight trailer belongs to Summit Entertainment._

_Chatspeak definitions:_

_OME: Oh My Edward; Oh My Esme; Oh My Emmett_

_OMB: Oh My Bella_

_OMA: Oh My Alice_

_OMJ: Oh My Jasper (Although in Kat's POV  
i__t's probably Oh My Jonas…)_

_OMR: Oh My Rosalie_

_OMC: Oh my Carlisle; Oh My Cullens_

_ASAWBFFLBWASH: Awesomely Super And Wild Best __Friend(s) For Life Because We Are Super Hot._

_PLEASE R&R!! It would make me feel better… -puppy dog eyes- Pwease? You can flame me if you want, heck build me a bonfire! Just let me know that you know that I'm alive._


	7. Slide

I'm back

_I'm back! –everyone groans- Oh, just read the story!_

--

"Yay!" Layla screamed. "We're back to singing!"

Everyone groaned.

"Hush. Edward, come up here!" Layla said, smiling brightly.

Tempy gasped. "You're doing _that _song?"

Layla smiled. "Yup."

"Yay!" Tempy cheered, before hugging her.

"This is from Edward to Bella," Layla commented. Tempy nodded vigorously.

Edward walked up, showing no emotion on his face. You could tell he was a little nervous though, Layla tossed him another script.

"Yay! I love this song!" Layla cheered before pressing play.

_Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you wanna feel?  
I'd give you anythin'  
To feel it comin'_

Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are?  
You live with all your faults…

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide

Yeah, I'm gonna let it slide

Don't you love the life you killed?  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you

Don't supposed I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
It's somethin' I can't change  
I'll live around it

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Ooh, slide

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
Oh, 'Bells'  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
Oh, 'Bells'  
Do you wanna get married? Or run away?

_Oooh…_

_Oooh…_

And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
Oh, 'Bells'  
Put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
Oh, 'Bells'  
Do you wanna get married?  
Or run away?

I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything  


_(Yeah, slide)  
And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
(Yeah, slide)  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
(yeah slide)  
And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
(Yeah slide)  
Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
(Oh, oh slide)  
Yeah, slide between the sheets of all them beds you never knew  
(Yeah slide)  
Why don't you slide into my room  
Just slide into my room  
Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away_

Edward then just dropped the script and walked off. Bella smiled, though.

Layla cheered again. "I _LOVE_ the Goo Goo Dolls!"

"Me too!' Tempy agreed. They put their hands up in a high five and then pushed them away in a jellyfish motion.

"Pentapussies!" They chorused. Everyone stared, confused.

"Don't ask" All of them said.

--

_Ta-da!_

_I don't own Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls._

_Review!_


	8. Your Love Is My Drug

_AN: Don't own it. Remember, inverted apostrophes, like 'this', mean changed lyrics in a song._

* * *

Layla rushed in, hair frizzing wildly with small pieces curling and escaping her ponytail. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was obviously tired. Her gigantic red, black, and white duffel bag kept banging against the back of her knees, a school uniform shirt, a basketball, and a manga book peeking out of the unzipped side. She collapsed into her chair, kicking off her red and white high tops and greedily chugging a bottle of water.

"Good God, practice was terrible," she complained to a stunned room, plucking at her jersey in an attempt to force air under it. "Six suicides. Six!" she moaned, throwing one arm over her eyes dramatically. Tempy rolled her eyes.

"Six?"

Layla looked down. "Maybe three."

"How many laps?"

"The average- fifteen."

"Ouch. Sidelines?"

"Yeah, about nine of them. Anyway," Layla obviously brightened up, although her legs were still twitching from the workout they had gone through "we've got music to sing along to!"

Everyone groaned. They'd all hoped that she'd rant a while longer and save them the torture.

"It's Bella's turn today!" Layla announced. The entire group turned to face her as she blushed a dark red, trying to hide in Edward's arms. Finally, after she realized that nobody was going to stop staring until she sang, she stood up and walked toward the stage.

"Okay, so I was rereading Eclipse for the hundredth time or so- no joke- while listening to this song. And then I got to the part where Jake said Edward was like a drug to Bella. And this kinda just clicked." Layla shrugged, clearly not repentant. "Anyway, have at it." She leaned over and pressed play.

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
__  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love,  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love_

_Won't listen to any advice  
'Daddy's' telling me I should think twice  
But left to my own devices  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgment's getting kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crack-head_

_What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love_

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I gotta question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, uh your drug?  
Your drug, uh your drug  
Uh your drug  
__Is my love, your drug?_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love_

_Hey...Hey...  
So?  
Your love, your love, your love, your love  
__(whispered) is my drug  
(spoken) "I like your 'hair'"_

Bella shook her head and tossed the lyrics back, missing by a good three feet. Layla just laughed, waving a lazy hand at it.

Yawning and stretching, the curly haired brunette regretfully stood up from her chair, grabbing her purse from the overstuffed duffel bag at her feet. She dug through it, pulling out a charger and her iTouch. She put her purse back into the duffel bag, pulling out a blue and white comforter and a pillow in its place. She trudged toward a hidden door in the room, opening it to show two doors. Layla pushed open the one on the right, showing showers and rows of beds.

Turning to everyone, she said "I'm going to bed. There's food in the kitchen area, movies in the cabinet in the back of the room, and showers in both the girls'," she waved her hand at the room she stood in front of, "and guys' dorms. I'm going to bed; don't wake me unless you want to die. Goodnight." And with that, she spun on her heel and let the door shut behind her.

* * *

_Sorry I left it for so long- High school's harder to adjust to than I thought._

_I don't own Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha, or Apple. I do own an iTouch though._


	9. Just the Way You Are

_AN: Can you say extended absence? Sorry, guys… College classes suck, that's all I can say._

_I don't own anything. _

* * *

The next morning, the entire group woke up to the smells of breakfast and the sound of a group of excited girls. Slowly, the group of people in both dorm rooms stumbled out of bed only to find a group of hyper girls jumping around the kitchen as their main kidnapper (I mean, hostess) cooked pancakes by the dozens. The curly haired girl danced- er, stumbled- back and forth between pots and pans of cooking food, singing along with the music in the kitchen and occasionally jumping in to her friends' conversations. They were obviously quoting something back and forth, but everyone else was completely lost. They continued their shenanigans, not noticing the crowd they were drawing.

"You're the Black Eyed Peas!" One of the blondes shouted, faking an astonished face. The tall, short haired brunette groaned.

"Aw, c'mon! Why does everyone think we're the Black Eyed Peas?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Kat questioned.

"Oh, I work part time at Abercrombie & Fitch." Another girl explained.

"Edward! Oh my God, Edward, we love you, you're the best!" The shortest blonde shouted. Edward looked vaguely frightened. Layla spun around on the girl.

"No! Jacob's the best!" She screamed, faking slamming the blonde in the head with something.

"Never trust a vampire- trust me." Emmett snorted at that one.

"Does my being half naked bother you?"

"You punched a werewolf in the face?"

"I know what you are…" Layla murmured darkly

"JONAS BROTHER!" The entire kitchen shouted in response.

"Yes… Wait what? No, you idiot, I'm a vampire!" Layla growled back.

"… That was my next guess." Everyone responded back. The watching vampires were lost, a rare feeling for them.

Genevera grabbed River and spun her around, both of them giggling.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"

"Don't go there! Everyone knows Edward and Bella SO brought the word masochistic back. And the comparing her to a drug thing? Um…" Bella blushed and Edward looked completely mortified.

River turned to Layla. Layla grinned back. Tempy giggled.

_She had them Apple-Bottom jeans, jeans  
__Boots with the fur!_

They screamed the lyrics out loudly.

_The whole club was lookin' at her!  
__She hit the floor, next thing you know  
__Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low._

"Superfishies!" Another of the girls shouted. Layla groaned.

"I tripped on her rug, you annoying people! It wasn't MY fault her fish died!" Edward could see the memory as one of the girls relived it and had a hard time not bursting out laughing.

_Baby I LIKE IT!_

Ari jumped in, screaming joyfully. Layla giggled and turned to flip the matzabry in the pan.

_The way you move on the floor!  
__Baby I LIKE IT!  
__Come on and gimme some more!_

The rest of the people stood in the entrance to the large dining area, astounded at the way everyone seemed to keep up with everyone.

"Who's that?" Katelyn inquired gleefully.

"Oh that's Snooki, J-Wow, DJ Pauly-D…" Tempy murmured back.

"No, no, not the dirtbags from the Jersey Shore." Layla giggled, sliding another giant matzabry onto a plate on the table, along with eggs, bacon, sausage, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, muffins, toast, hash browns, and tater tots. She was mixing a pot of sausage gravy while biscuits rose in the oven. The vampires- who had been up talking all night- were amazed that one small group of humans could cook so much. Layla looked up and noticed them there. Observing that nobody who wasn't already in on the secret was with them, she smiled and shook her head.

"Well I've got a huge pack of werewolves to feed, how else was I supposed to feed them?" She laughed, turning the heat on the gravy down to low and allowing it to simmer, not noticing the astounded look of the non-humans- and Bella- currently residing in the kitchen. With no cares in the world, the group of hyperactive girls settled down for a relatively muted breakfast. Bella, looking very awkward, folded into a chair to enjoy a meal. Edward sat next to her and played with her hair calmly.

Slowly, a few at a time, the others trickled into the cafeteria looking room, obviously drawn by the smell of food.

"What is this…?" Jacob inquired, poking at some sort of breakfast pizza. Layla smiles and explained.

"That's a matzabry. You make it by crumbling matza- that's unleavened bread- with some eggs and water. You mash it down to a crust in a buttered pan, wait a while, flip it in midair—" she demonstrated, flipping a matzabry crust deftly out and back into the pan. "then cover it in cheese, put tin foil loosely on top of the pan, and wait for it to be cooked. It's harder than it looks though—the first time I tried to flip the matza, it almost hit the ceiling, then I missed the pan and it ended up half in half out." Jacob looked completely lost, but he managed to gather that it was not poisonous and took a bite. His eyes lit up.

"This is really good!" He exclaimed through his full mouth, immediately taking a whole matzabry for himself. The girl giggled.

"That's what most people say." She replied. With a yawn, she set the last dish in the sink—to be cleaned later of course—and curled into a nearby chair with a book. She put an iPod headphone in her ear and pulled her hoodie over her head. She hummed along as she opened her book to where she'd left off.

"What chapter did you get to before the teacher interrupted you?" Kat inquired. Layla looked up curiously.

"Oh, 108." Everyone looked incredulous.

"How many chapters are there?" Mike asked, astounded that anyone would give up valuable time to read. Layla smiled and held up her current book, _The Angel Experiment_.

"Oh, only 134," she told them, rifling to the end. "No, wait, 135. There's an epilogue." Mike's eyes popped out.

"Eh, I'm just rereading it until I can get to a Borders and buy _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_." The girl said nonchalantly, returning to her book.

"And Max and Fang?" Tempy inquired, always the first one Layla dished to about new book couples.

"Nothing. Either they're both clueless, or there's something funky going on. Especially after the beach... Although, I've only read two of the books…" Layla recounted. Tempy pouted.

"Although there was an amazing FanFiction about the ever lovely Jace and Clary…" Layla hinted. Tempy's eyes lit up.

"You mean the one where they-"

"And then Isabelle-"

"And with Alec! And Magnus!" Tempy laughed. Everyone else in the kitchen looked absolutely lost. And on that stunned note, the rest of breakfast was finished. Layla quickly herded the stunned group of soon-to-be karaokers out into the auditorium.

She signed. "I don't know if I want to move on to Breaking Dawn yet." She mournfully informed her friends. "There's just so much to cover in the first three books! But at the same time, there are so many songs I want to do for Breaking Dawn. Like Stealing Cinderella, or All-American Girl, or even Daddy's Hands and In My Daughter's Eyes, no matter how cheesy those are." The group looked confused. Wait, someone had a baby soon? A little baby girl?

"Not to mention how Bella and Edward are likely to react to the news," Layla continued in a lower voice, forgetting that the vampires could hear everything. Edward and the rest of the Cullens froze. Layla looked up and, after seeing them frozen, swore quite loudly. This brought everyone but Edward out of his daze.

"Ugh, way to go Lay. Might as well announce her birthday and full name to the world, why don't you." Ari grumbled. Layla shook it off.

"Enough of that! Right now we have some singing to do. Edward, your turn."

Edward still looked too frozen to move, so Kat chucked a script at him. He caught it reflexively, before he looked at it and smiled grudgingly.

"Nice choice, I guess." He mumbled. Layla smiled.

"Okay, this is from Edward to Bella." She announced to the quieting auditorium as Edward made his way on stage. With a smile, she started the music.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Edward smiled tenderly, for once not being upset over having to sing. It really was a beautiful song. Bella looked close to tears, because he'd sung it with so much emotion. He dropped the script, jumped off the stage, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair.

"I love you too." She replied. Layla smiled and settled comfortably in her chair to finish her book.

* * *

**AN: OH MY WORD I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! D=**

**Okay, Disclaimers.**

**I don't own the Maximum Ride series, that's James Patterson.**

**I don't down the Mortal Instruments series, that's Cassandra Clare.**

**I don't own the song "Just the Way You Are," that's Bruno Mars.**

**I don't own Twilight, that's Stephenie Meyer.**

**I don't own any book or movie lines, (Vampires Suck or any Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse quotes of any kind.)**

**I don't own the song "Low," that's Flo Rida.**

**I don't own the song "I Like It," that's Enrique Iglesias **

**Any other mentioned songs belong to their respective owners.**

**Anything else you recognize, I probably don't own it.**

**And trust me, matzabry is REALLY good.**


End file.
